In some wireless communication networks, such as Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks, a user equipment (UE) measures interference on a channel of the network to generate channel state information (CSI) feedback. The UE sends the CSI feedback to an evolved Node B (eNB). However, the UE averages interference over the entire frequency bandwidth for generation of CSI.